Bumble x Dove x Tiger
by Shimmerpool of RiverClan
Summary: After the death of Firestar, and moving on from the few border squabbles, Dovewing hasn't managed to put Tigerheart behind her, but she is enjoying a happy life with Bumblestripe. Now that she's expecting kits, she couldn't be happier, until Tigerheart decides to join ThunderClan to be with Dovewing. All she knows is that StarClan has a great plan for her kits, no matter the father


_**ThunderClan**_

 **Leader:** Bramblestar - dark brown tabby tom w/ amber eyes

 **Deputy:** Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat w/ green eyes and one white paw

 **Medicine Cat(s):**

Leafpool - light brown tabby she-cat w/ amber eyes, white paws and chest

Jayfeather - gray tabby tom w/ blind blue eyes **(Apprentice: Alderheart)**

 **Warrior(s):**

Brackenfur - golden-brown tabby tom

Cloudtail - long-haired white tom w/ blue eyes

Brightheart - white she-cat w/ ginger patches

Thornclaw - golden-brown tabby tom

Whitewing - white she-cat w/ green eyes

Birchfall - light brown tabby tom

Berrynose - cream-colored tom w/ a stump for a tail

Mousewhisker - gray and white tom

Poppyfrost - pale tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Cinderheart - gray tabby she-cat

Lionblaze - golden tabby tom w/ amber eyes

Rosepetal - dark cream she-cat **(Apprentice: Larkpaw)**

Briarlight - dark brown she-cat, paralyzed in her hindquarters

Blossomfall - tortoiseshell and white she-cat w/ petal-shaped white patches

Bumblestripe - very pale gray tom w/ black stripes **(Apprentice: Leafpaw)**

Ivypool - silver and white tabby she-cat w/ dark blue eyes

Cherryfall - ginger she-cat

Molewhisker - brown and cream tom **(Apprentice: Honeypaw)**

Snowbush - white, fluffy tom

Ambermoon - pale ginger she-cat

Dewnose - gray and white tom

Lilyheart - small, dark tabby she-cat w/ white patches and blue eyes

Stormcloud - (formerly Frankie); gray tabby tom

Hollytuft - black she-cat

Fernsong - yellow tabby tom

Sorrelstripe - dark brown she-cat

Sparkpelt - orange tabby she-cat w/ green eyes

 **Queen(s):**

Daisy - cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Dovewing - pale gray she-cat w/ blue eyes **(Mate: Bumblestripe)**

 **Apprentice(s):**

Alderheart - dark ginger tom w/ amber eyes and a white-tipped tail

Leafpaw - tortoiseshell she-cat

Larkpaw - black tom

Honeypaw - white she-cat w/ yellow splotches

Twigpaw - gray she-cat w/ green eyes

 **Kit(s):**

 **Elder(s):**

Purdy - plump tabby w/ a gray muzzle, former loner

Graystripe - long-haired gray tom

Millie - striped silver tabby she-cat w/ blue eyes

* * *

 _ **ShadowClan**_

 **Leader:** Rowanstar - ginger tom

 **Deputy:** Tigerheart - dark brown tabby tom

 **Medicine Cat:** Puddleshine - brown tom w/ white splotches

 **Warrior(s):**

Tawnypelt - tortoiseshell she-cat w/ green eyes

Stonewing - white tom

Spikefur - dark brown tom w/ tufty fur on his head **(Apprentice: Snakepaw)**

Wasptail - yellow tabby she-cat w/ green eyes

Dawnpelt - cream-furred she-cat

Snowbird - sleek, lithe, well-muscled, pure white she-cat w/ green eyes **(Apprentice: Lionpaw)**

Scorchfur - dark gray tom w/ slashed ears, one of which is torn

Berryheart - black and white she-cat

Cloverfoot - gray tabby she-cat **(Apprentice: Whirlpaw)**

Rippletail - white tom

Sparrowtail - large tabby tom **(Apprentice: Birchpaw)**

Mistcloud - spiky-furred, pale gray she-cat **(Apprentice: Flowerpaw)**

Grassheart - pale brown tabby she-cat

Needletail - silver gray she-cat w/ white chest fur, a thick tail, and green eyes **(Apprentice: Violetpaw)**

Sleekwhisker - yellow she-cat

Juniperclaw - black tom

Yarrowleaf - ginger she-cat w/ yellow eyes

Strikestone - tabby tom

Beenose - white she-cat w/ black ears

 **Queen(s):**

Pinenose - black she-cat **(Mate: Spikefur)**

 **Apprentice(s):**

Lionpaw - yellow she-cat w/ amber eyes

Birchpaw - beige tom

Violetpaw - black and white she-cat w/ amber eyes

Flowerpaw - silver she-cat

Snakepaw - honey-colored tabby she-cat

Whirlpaw - gray and white tom

 **Kit(s):**

 **Elder(s):**

Oakfur - small brown tom

Ratscar - brown tom w/ long scar across his back

* * *

 _ **WindClan**_

 **Leader:** Onestar - mottled, light brown tabby tom w/ amber eyes and a scar behind one ear

 **Deputy:** Harespring - brown and white tom

 **Medicine Cat:** Kestrelflight - mottled, brownish-gray tom w/ little white splotches

 **Warrior(s):**

Nightcloud - black she-cat w/ amber eyes

Gorsetail - mottled, very pale gray and white tabby she-cat w/ blue eyes

Crowfeather - smoky- gray, almost black, tom w/ blue eyes

Leaftail - lithe, dark tabby tom w/ amber eyes

Emberfoot - gray tom w/ two darker gray paws **(Apprentice: Smokepaw)**

Heathertail - thick-furred, light brown tabby she-cat w/ smoky, heather-blue eyes

Breezepelt - black tom w/ amber eyes

Sedgewhisker - light brown tabby she-cat

Slightfoot - black tom w/ a flash of white on his chest

Oatclaw - pale brown tabby tom

Featherpelt - gray tabby she-cat

Hootwhisker - dark gray tom

Larkwing - pale brown tabby she-cat

 **Queen(s):**

 **Apprentice(s):**

Smokepaw - gray she-cat

 **Kit(s):**

 **Elder(s):**

Whitetail - white she-cat

* * *

 _ **RiverClan**_

 **Leader:** Mistystar - blue-gray she-cat w/ thick, dense, sleek fur, a pink nose and clear, ice-blue eyes

 **Deputy:** Reedwhisker - black tom w/ neat ears and dark gray eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Mothwing - thick and long-furred, dappled, dark golden she-cat w/ rippling tabby stripes, amber eyes, and a fluffy tail **(Apprentice: Willowshine)**

 **Warrior(s):**

Mintfur - light gray tabby tom

Icewing - pure white she-cat w/ blue eyes

Duskfur - brown tabby she-cat **(Apprentice: Nightpaw)**

Minnowtail - dappled, dark gray and white she-cat w/ fluffy, downy fur and amber eyes

Mallownose - light brown tabby tom

Petalfur - gray and white she-cat w/ amber eyes **(Apprentice: Breezepaw)**

Beetlewhisker - brown and white tabby tom

Curlfeather - pale brown she-cat

Podlight - gray and white tom

Heronwing - dark gray and black tom

Shimmerpelt - silver she-cat

Lizardtail - light brown tom

Havenpelt - black and white she-cat

Perchwing - gray and white she-cat

Sneezecloud - gray and white tom

Brackenpelt - tortoiseshell she-cat

Jayclaw - gray tom

Owlnose - brown tabby tom

Foxnose - russet tabby tom

 **Queen(s):**

Lakeheart - gray tabby she-cat

 **Apprentice(s):**

Willowshine - soft-furred, dark gray tabby she-cat w/ green eyes

Breezepaw - gray tabby and white tom w/ yellow eyes

Nightpaw - dark gray she-cat w/ blue eyes

 **Kit(s):**

Softkit - silvery-gray she-cat w/ white splotches

Harekit - light brown tabby tom

Gorsekit - dark brown tom

Dapplekit - tortoiseshell she-cat

 **Elder(s):**

Mosspelt - tortoiseshell and white she-cat w/ blue eyes

* * *

 **Well, that's the end of that nightmare. You have no idea how long it took to get all of that put together. Some of these characters have no descriptions or genders, so I'll put my own in until their true descriptions are given out.**

 **Dovewing's and Bumblestripe's Kits are my OC's. I do not take any other credit for the other characters.**


End file.
